gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thescarydude
Welcome I would just like to welcome you to Grand Theft Wiki. I hope that you like this website and decide to stay. You may want to look at Help, and Policy. Again, welcome to Grand Theft Wiki. If you have any questions feel free to contact Gboyers or myself. A-Dust 20:31, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Images Thank you for uploading the images, but could you please not use the Gallery heading for the image. These are not particularly helpful when looking at lists, not knowing what the image is meant to show. A suggestion is to name the image after what it shows. So for example, an image of a Blista Compact may be Blista Compact.jpg or Blista Compact 2.jpg. Thank you once again. A-Dust 00:00, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Regina Don't worry, I don't think it was designed to mimic one real car in specific, rather to give that "Mid-80s-wooden panel" station wagon look we all know and hate. I know I can't pinpoint any specific design elements on it, tbh. That Thing There 00:39, 19 March 2009 (UTC) As generic as the GTA SA one is, I was talking about the GTA IV rendition. I guess I'll have to keep googling.--Thescarydude 00:47, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Rockstar's odd in their ways with cars, that's all I know. :P That Thing There 00:53, 19 March 2009 (UTC) GTA IV cars No car is "directly" styled off of one car, as that would be copyright infringement.. Look at the Merit - You KNOW it's an Impala, the side "opera" windows give it away; but the front and rear are slightly varied; same with the Fortune. The headlights and grille shape are direct rips from the S14, but the turn signals and grille style are a bit off. Plus the hood isn't quite as round.. That Thing There 16:51, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but for me the front doesn't really scream S14. The headlights look improvised. But I can see why Rockstar would base them on a S14 since a S14 looks a lot like a Thunderbird (ripoff?). Now the taillights are up to debate too, they might be improvised but I think the look similar to a Buick Skylark but the lights go across and there's this little key slot on them kinda like a S14 but not quite. Whats up with that? :( --Thescarydude 17:59, 2 April 2009 (UTC) *Original content, perhaps? Again I use the Merit as my argument -- it's tail lights look nothing like the Impala's. Look at the Lokus - the body/rear end scream BMW 3-series, but the front lights are Saturn L300 material; and it's badged as the in-game variation of Lexus. Sometimes, GTA makes no sense at all. That Thing There 18:42, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually the sides look a lot like a second gen Lexus GS and I corrected the guess I threw out a while ago (the Saturn headlights) as something loosely based on Infiniti headlights.--Thescarydude 19:46, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::I submit this and this as my evidence that the Lokus is based more or less on the 3-series. That Thing There 21:31, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::You make an interesting point but the sides look closer to the lexus, the thing is red on this if you don't see what I'm talking about and it also has chrome stuff bordering the windows (in green, but i got a little carried away, sorry about that, I'm too lazy to fix it). But now that you mention the BMW, I noticed it has cladding on the sides just like the Lokus, and the door handles look like the BMW (if not from some other newer car) but there is this line going across the door handles unlike the BMW and Lexus. I guess this is another case of Rockstar combining similar looking cars.--Thescarydude 22:58, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, looking at the GS; the rear door and opera windows are more exact than the 3-series, so it can be safely said that Rockstar took every available car that was similar, shoved it into a paint mixer and the end result was, well, very confusing for everyone who contributes to this wiki. Lol. That Thing There 03:40, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Let's not have an argument about this (as has happened in the past). The Lokus could be styled on multiple cars. Yes the rear half looks exactly like that 3-series, but the front does not at all. So just explain that in the article - no harm in having more information. Gboyers talk 22:09, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Thumbnail glitching It is understood that this glitch pertaining the way this wiki's software renders new versions of an image may take days before it's resolved, when the images are finally displayed properly. I recalled uploading new versions of Image:Yankee (GTA4) (front).jpg and Image:Mule (GTA4) (front).jpg, only to wait about four days before the old images and thumbnails are finally replaced entirely. To explain the Idaho mess, under unusual circumstances, I had to resort to using a different image for that namespace to verify the problem, hence the Esperanto being in a namespace meant for the Idaho. When the images are finally updated, have Image:Idaho (GTA3) (rear)01.jpg deleted. We don't need redundancies after the problem corrects itself. - ZS 11:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Presidente Hi, I noticed you edited the Presidente page, after all that Mercury Milan stuff, and that seems to be a good compromise, however, I have looked closely at some pictures of the cars; like the Presidente, the CTS and the Milan, and my opinion is that the 1st Gen CTS is far closer to the Presidente than the Milan. Such things as the window shapes, in particular the rear-quarter window, and the squareness of the sides, which is much more similar to the CTS, as the Milan is more rounded. What do you think? Hbriz 03:11, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Second. There's no Milan influence. That Thing There 03:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) In this picture you can see that the rear-quarter window is rounded like the Milan/Ford Fusion unlike the CTS. But it doesn't really matter as this can easily be overlooked.--Thescarydude 18:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Reverting edits Hey. I can see you have been reverting a lot of Crwpitman's edits, regarding what vehicles look like. If it is clear that someone disagrees with you, don't just delete everything they write, discuss it on the talk page. Unless it is vandalism, it isn't obvious who is correct. At the very least, writing an edit summary (not just *sigh*) is important, so that when I look through the edits I can see why you reverted what you did. Since neither of you are automatically correct, you'll need to agree on a talk page instead of reverting each others edits in an edit war. Does that sound reasonable to you? Gboyers talk 13:50, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I just found that no one really bothers to read the discussion pages and continue to revert their edits despite my claims, so I just revert stuff back. But I'll try to back stuff up in the discussion pages for now on.--Thescarydude 15:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I understand that can be frustrating, but if you have discussed something and someone reverts it without checking, then they are in the wrong (even if it turns out they are correct). It's best to cover your back, so at the very least leave a detailed edit summary (200 character limit). If everyone gets into the habit of doing this, then we won't get into situations where people are edit warring or worse. Gboyers talk 15:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Bad Logic Whoah! You better choose your words more carefully. Honestly you're the one who used bad logic for even inserting a comment like that. SuperTron500 07:27, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Thescarydude and I are seasoned editors on this wiki. Please take into consideration that we know if info is unneded op not. Hey scarydude, sorry for ansering this for you :) I changed it back to! --Chimpso 09:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::About the logic, The made in the early 80s part is reasonable but you can't really assume that production has stopped around 1992. If it appeared in GTA SA it would probably not be made in 1992 but still from the 80s would make more sense as there are a lot of old cars in the game, we can't say that they were all made in 1992, cars' mainstream popularity just fade away in time (some faster than others).--Thescarydude 10:54, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::My mistake. I see what you mean now actually, so i hope there's no hard feelings. The Deluxo must have been left out for a reason, i'm just not sure what, but there are other cars in its place, and some probably are faster than it in the game. SuperTron500 12:21, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::It's cool. I think the Deluxo only appeared as a reference to Back To The Future to add to the games' 80s pop culture. After that, it shouldn't be relevant.--Thescarydude 13:39, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, that or just the fact DeLoreans in general were popular in the 80s. The Deluxo's only purpose might have been to provide a nostalgic feel in San Andreas, but it wasn't a big deal for me. I noticed a few other cars in Bully that could possibly be GTA cars, most notably the Regina and Faggio. Is this worth noting, or simply too speculative? SuperTron500 16:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think you mean Vice City. Anyways, the Regina is definitely in the shop class in bully, I don't know about the Faggio though. :::::::No, i meant if it had appeared in San Andreas. I was very sure about the Regina, but not as much on the Faggio. There is a scooter that looks like it, which can be either bought or stolen in Bully. SuperTron500 16:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Connections Chimpso isn't making a whole lot of sense to me. He thought he was ordering me not to list similarities with vehicles in other games like Bully. Aside from that, theres lots of other pages on here that has references to non-GTA games and vice versa. So shouldn't these be removed aswell? SuperTron500 08:23, 28 July 2009 (UTC) There is not need to talk about it in vehicle articles. Also, as explained previously, it was not an order but a suggestion. Did you even read my return comment?!?. The comment you just made was seeminlgy rude seeing as I just explained it to you >:(. --Chimpso 08:27, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::I wrote to Thescarydude because i was confused at the time and wanted us all to talk about it. SuperTron500 09:03, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh ok, but you could have just asked me instead. --Chimpso 09:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Opinion Hey. I was wondering; Do you think Bully takes place in the GTA III Era or the GTA IV Era? I mean, it was relased before GTA IV, but it seems to haver the realism feel, along with the fact soft drinks like Sprunk aren't referenced, but instead a drink called Beam Cola. SuperTron500 10:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC)